Percy Jackson's new makeover
by violingwen
Summary: It's after the blood of Olympus the day of the victory dance and Piper and the girls decide that a makeover is what the boys need


Disclamer: I own absolutely nothing of any movies, songs, or Percy Jackson other than Ella and Lacy! Haha if you don't know them than shame on you I don't own them.

"Were are we going?" Percy was laughing as he tugged at the blindfold over his face, all the while being anxiously pulled by Annabeth towards the Poseidon cabin.

"You'll see" Annabeth replied smugly as they entered as with a snap of her fingers the green blindfold disappeared. Percy's jaw dropped what had they done with his cabin! The beds were pushed to the side and five salon chairs with vanities had been set in the middle of the room. He could hear water running in the bathroom. That wasn't the worst of it though, Frank, Nico, Leo, and Jason, were strapped into the chairs with belts that looked like they were taken from Tyson's closet. Standing over the boys were Reyna, Hazel, and Piper. "Finally you're here what took you so long?" Piper asked iritatedly

"We had to talk to Chiron about the repair progress on the Big House" Annabeth replied, while she struggled to catch her breath.

"Fine , fine, fine lets get just started" Hazel interrupted just in time so as to avoid another break down from Piper about all the damage."Ok Hazels right" Piper said as she breathed deeply."O.K. Hazel check on the bathroom, Annabeth I want measurements of Arms, Legs, Heads, and Chests, and Reyna get the fabric from the store room behind the Hermes cabin."O.K you will all think of a number between one and five and who ever is closets to the number will be my first victim. Piper went around picking up numbers "Ah this is perfect Jason you will be my first victim." Jason was looking very pale and he almost went grey when piper said this. "Seriously Pipe I thought you liked me babe." "I do I love you" Piper replied

"But this is just the nature of the beast so your best hope is to just… Get over it!" "O.k Everybody else may move to the back of the room and talk among your selfs on the beds. Jason follow me" Piper's voice was so calm that it was scary.

The bathroom had been enlarged to twice its normal size and the kind of vanity you would see in one of those expensive salons on 5th avenue was sitting there."Now you can chose what you want to happen first tan, skin, hair, measurements, or clothes but be warned they will all happen eventually. Jason was quivering now he had taken off his shirt for a last attempt to convince her that this was crazy but he had completely forgotten about that now. "Well, well, it looks like you're choosing measurements" Jason wasn't totally sure what she meant but as soon as she said that Annabeth came in with a bunch of measuring tapes. O.K I am going to take the measurements for your suit. Crap, Jason had almost completely forgot it was the victory dance tonight this makes perfect sense now. "Finished" Annabeth pronounced about five minutes later

"Right" Piper replied go and do the others now one at a time if you don't mind I don't want this taking to long we only have…" Piper checked her watch "Eleven hours so we've got to be wise about how we use it."Says the daughter of Athena" Piper muttered under her breath. Sometimes she felt as though Annabeth was approaching operation boy too much like a warrior and not enough like a friend. "Now Jason" Piper continued once Annabeth was gone " You will now go in the shower and don't come out until I tell you so." "Fine I'm going" Jason said hurriedly glad to be rid of a girl he thought the best thing since sword fighting while eating peanut butter.

Annabeth went back out. Percy and Jason were practicing a new sword fighting technique with broom sticks, Frank was trying to tackle his newest form a lion (which was surprisingly hard for somebody so big) and Nico looked constipated even though Annabeth knew he just wanted to get out of here. "O.k I will call you all by name and when you are called please follow me behind the curtain so I can take your measurements. Percy you can come first." Percy followed Annabeth slouching and dragging his feat. "What is with all of this? I mean I know Why but really why?"

Annabeth looked like this was obvious "well this was all Piper's idea and we thought it would be fun. Apart from that we all needed a little bit of payback for certain personal reasons" Annabeth replied "And your's is?" Percy asked apprehensively "Oh lets see shall we" Annabeth smirked

"broken nose twice, scared out of my wits more than worth's counting, stuck in trains with you in Grover for days and that's not to mention anything with animals all for you Percy Jackson now to be honest most of those things I didn't mind but the few times I did were definitely worth it.

"Fair point, but seriously" Percy was almost whining by now and Annabeth had almost finished her measurements."Seriously you're almost 18 man up already. Now get Leo" the rest of the measurements were uneventful other than when Nico had had to be restrained by the bonds that Annabeth had so as not to brake half of her fingers. "Jason you can come out now" it had been almost ten minutes since Jason had gotten in the shower when Piper finally called him"I don't think I've had a shower that long in my life even in the baths back at camp Jupiter. His skin was stinging and he was shivering with cold having only just put on the green bathrobe Piper had provided him with. "What? That's just weird for a supposed Roman champion." said Piper gleeful it that had worked."And why am I stinging so much" Well, see for your self" Piper was smiling so wide it looked as if she had an orange in her mouth. Jason looked, his skin was soft and smooth and his hair was shinning but worst of all he had a very different kind of tan. Not the kind that you get when wrestling with monsters in Greece but the kind that you get when you go the Bahamas for a week and do nothing but swim and drink soda in a lounge chair. Piper was pleased. "Now tell Frank to get in and to not come out until Hazel calls"

Percy was frustrated he wanted to make Annabeth and the others happy but this, this was torture but Percy beat the thoughts out of his mind, Annabeth, she was the only priority right now the only thing in the world. Apart from the usual Hazel had just pulled down the smart board that all the cabins had for emergency briefing and had gotten into You-Tube they were now watching makeover scenes from movies and TV shows. They were all the same new dress s and red lipstick it was more boring than listening to his 4th grade math teacher. The songs were the same as well they all had the words friend, she, beautiful, and new. So far they had seen about ten a playboy girl in a sorority, a naive girl in a mall, my fair lady, and a weird movie called Clueless with a girl named Cher who wasn't the Cher, it was all weird. He laughed at a line an actress he thought was Julia Roberts said in the movie Pretty Woman (Sally Jackson A.K.A lover of 80's movies) so he had heard this one before.

About half an hour later Tyson walked in Ella at his side and for some reason Lacey behind them. Tyson was in shock and awe "what happened in here" he looked around his cabin/salon room and his jaw dropped. "Percy, Leo, Son of Hades what are you doing here" At that precise moment Piper walked out "Now Tyson you are adorable, you are nice, and we all absolutely love your company but for now you are either going to have to leave or I am going to have to make you leave" Tyson flinched he remembered the after feeling of Charm speak and he didn't want to feel it again. "O.k. we will go now"

"Good, and you will not tell anybody about this" Piper's grin was as wide as the cheshire cat's from Alice in Wonderland.

"Now Lacey what's up"

"Oh I'm so sorry Piper I just, just… ah new about your project and well I found him by Eros cabin." She said something in latin (who knew she knew it) and Nico came out from behind her

"Oh you little" Reyna just walked out and she had obviously gotten the gist of the conversation "You will report strait to the bed, you will not fight, and you will go in to a trance until the word Shadow is spoken" Piper's charm made everybody in the room feel woozy. Nico did what he was told and Reyna sighed "This is going to be a long day girls" Piper and Hazel nodded.

By now the videos had ended and they were listening to girly pop songs (uhgg) all of them were out of the enchanted showers (creepy or what) and were standing in a line. Reyna paced up and down as a song called popular played (all Percy could picture was the color pink). She was writing down things on an old clipboard and frowning "no, no, no this won't work at all!"

"What won't work?" Leo said fear in his voice (a strange feat in itself) "This" Reyna held up the clipboard all he could see was the name Nico in really big Latin (he was horrible at Latin) but he got the point "OOOH" the boys seemed to have gotten the point all at the same time, The word 'shadow' still hadn't been spoken yet but it was about to be. "No, no not gonna happen in a million years"

"Well I don't care I've known you for four years and I have never seen you with a new haircut! and thats beside the point it's just happening. Leo grudgingly sat down in his salon chair fiddling with a bronze rubix cube he was fixing for his half-sister Lisa, she had kind of become his prodigy. About 15 minutes later Leo was finished and Reyna moved on to Jason "Seriously I trust you with my life but since when did you know how to cut hair?"

"C'mon Jason I spent most of my life on Cersie's Island how could I not?"

"Fair, just make this fast it's weird. My former almost girlfriend with her new best friends giving me and my best friends makeovers."

"Just hold still I wouldn't accidentally slice a gash in your neck"

"OH"

"MOWHAHAHA"

"Oh, Percy I need you"

"A not funny B it's weird that you know how to cut hair C just do it."

And now the moment that the entire cabin had been waiting for "SHADOW"

'Wait wa, wha, what happened"

"Charmspeak," replied hazel

"Now if you would kindly sit in your chair I won't be forced to tie you up."

"Please Nico I promise that I'll play myth-o-magic" Percy was practically begging Nico

"Fine, but only for you and I want the medusa card"

"holy"

'woah'

"wow"

"No way"

"OMG"

"Hey he has a face again"

"Eh"

"Meh

"he looks the same but different"

"Just back off guys I'm trying to A fix it and B make it look nice.

20 more minutes later "O.k. your done"

"finally that was like what an hour?"

"Actually it was 1 hour 7 minutes and 39 seconds" Annabeth said as she strolled into the room. She had left for a while when she wasn't needed to go work out the fireworks with the Hephaestus and Hecate kids. "Now line up I need to evaluate you"

Leo: leo's hair was basically the same length as always just a bit neater and gelled into a faux hawk.

Jason: Reyna had made light of the bald stripe on Jason's head and made it into more of a fashion statement, instead of one there were now two perfectly symmetrical lines running across the sides of his head.

Percy: Percy's hair was also basically the same there were only two differences now he had a side bang and his hair was spiked.

Frank: Frank had no hair and therefor watched everybody else.

Nico: Nico was the most drastic of all, his hair which before reached his shoulders in greasy clumps was now sleek, shiny, perfectly textured, and above his ears. "Wow I'll admit Reyna you're not half bad" Admitted Leo "yeah this turned out great and I don't do beauty" added Percy "Again this is weird but yes It's really nice," Jason added. Nico *silence* his jaw dropped "Let's sit down buddy" said frank sitting him on an empty bed. "Better make that three games" Nico said feebly.  
About ten minutes later everybody was ready for fininshing touches and outfits. Nico was running his hands through his hair still looking stunned when Reyna slapped his hand away. "Don't touch! you'll ruin the style and I'll have to fix it."

"Pucker" Piper was standing in front of Nico was a tube of gelatinous clear stuff. "No way am I putting on lip gloss"

"Don't be silly it's just chapstick everybody wears it. Now do you want bubblegum or strawberry?"  
"Fine strawberry"

"Oh no if you think…" Percy was cringing away from Annabeth who was trying to apply some sort of cream to his face. "Seriously Percy it's just cream"  
"Yeah I know but I don't want my face smelling like…Citrus flower" Percy responded tossing the cream back to Annabeth. "Fine I swear you boys are impossible! Hazel can you bring out the clothes?"

"Yep I'm on it" Hazel replied hurrying into the other room. She came out with some plain but nice clothes Polos, khakis, and brown dress shoes all the shirt colors corresponded with the boys Leo's was orange, Nico's black, Percy's an aqua color, Frank's green, and Jason's purple. "Now put these clothes on and meet us by the enterence to the cabin circle in an hour and a half we have to get ready and don't you guys dare mess up our hard work!" Piper said already starting out the door other girls in toe. The boys promised they wouldn't and they waited for what was probably one of the longest hour and a half of their lives. "You know Nico you really do look great" Leo was smiling looking at his boyfriend. "Well that coming from you is a comfort"

"Aww come here you wicked son of death!" and before anybody else could blink the boys were lip locked in an embrace that not even Zeus himself could tear apart.

Precisely an hour and a half later Nico holding hands with Leo, Percy, Jason, and Frank were waiting at the gates to the cabin circle nervously tapping toes or fiddling fingers waiting for the girls to arrive and then they did.

Annabeth: was wearing a midnight blue blouse and a white flowing skirt with matching toms. Her hair was flowing beachy curls all around her face and she wore light makeup, just some lipgloss a little bit of mascara and some concealer to hide the bags under her eyes achieved by spending hours puzzling over architecture problems in Olympus.

Piper: Was a little more dressed up. She was wearing a violet strapless dress that flowed around her ankles. Her hair was in an intricate braid that rapped around her head and she wore mascara and dark pink lip stick.

Hazel: Had gone for simplicity. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid, she was wearing a green blouse and a knee length pencil skirt that complemented her eyes which were framed by a speck of gold eye liner and not much else.

Reyna: was wearing a silver dress that barley reached her knees and had flowing three quarter sleeves. She had straightened her hair which fell down her back like a waterfall and she was wearing grey eyeshadow and brown lipstick. All the girls were wearing necklaces Hazel's was a panda bear, Annabeth's a hippocampus, Piper's an Eagle, and Reyna's a star, Nico and Leo were wearing wristbands, Leo's had a black circle, and Nico's a flame. "Well I'll see you guys later I'm going to find Nyssa." Reyna walked off toward the Hephaestus cabin to find her date. "Shall we" Leo asked in lame english accent, everybody laughed and headed down to the Dance.

When they got there the party had already begun, but once Pollux who was DJing spotted them he turned off the music. "Let's give a big round of applause to the Prophecy of seven" everybody cheered and applauded, Percy's face turned red as did Frank's ears. Thalia dressed in a black blouse and pants came over to them as did Tyson in khaki's, Ella with a beautiful necklace, Juniper wearing a flowered green dress, and Grover sporting a new peach colored Rasta cap. Rachel carried up the rear in an entirely white gown that reached her ankles holding a baby hell hound, one of Mrs. O'leary's puppies. "Group Hug" yelled Thalia. About half an hour later everybody was in the groove, Grover eating everybody's garbage Frank had turned into a Panda similar to the one on Hazel's necklace and she was sitting on his back. "We're gonna turn it down now for a real slow song" and the song 'Kiss Me' came on. Thalia and Rachel sat down and started a conversation. Tyson and Ella, Grover and Juniper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Nico, Reyna and Nyssa, Piper and Jason, and Percy and Annabeth all got up and slow danced. On the final words "So kiss me" as if on que all fourteen of them Kissed.

"WOOOH"

Thanks For Reading Please R&R!


End file.
